how i survived
by naruko88558855
Summary: Every one wonder how I survived the abuse of the leaf? I naruto meet a girl and her friends how changed my life and the people around me for ever. This is a oc story. All the Guy's /oc's. Naruto/oc Sasuke/oc kiba/oc shino/oc rock Lee/oc choji/oc gaara/oc kakashi/oc gai/oc iruka/oc. And some more oc for more of the guys .
1. Chapter 1

Everyone wonders how I survived all those years of abuse from the leaf. One answer " the Wood's" when I whes 6 I got beat like all ways by some older kids I had a lot of cuts so I started crying. After they left I ran in to the wood's deep in the Wood's. I fell over Root in the ground and hit my head on it and it stated to bleed a lot. I heard a twig snap I look up to see tow lite blue round eye's looking at me through the dark of the night. I cud see tow long yellow pig talis so it proble a girl. She held her small hand out to me and she smile and I smile back and I tock her hand and got up but as soon as I got up I cry out in pain my foot sprain. She look at my foot and the next thing you now I'm on the little girls back as he jumped from tree to tree. She stated to slow down and came to a stop out side of what look like a small town he had never been their the girl put her hand out and a big flash of lite came from her hand and where she had touch a big bubble srowded the hole Town. A small hole opened from the bubble and the girl and me wint through it a secant later the hole closed behind them. I'm still on the girls back as we walk down the small street small shops lined the street. Every once in a Willie some one whud yell " hay naruko! " she all way wave back. As we got down the rode naruko stop walking. I look over to see a big White house with green term and a big red porch with flowers all over the lawn. She walk up the steps and knock on the door a few time than a older female voice said " coming one moment" the sound of shoes on the floor came from in side the house. The door opened and a small woman maybe in her 20s came out and bent down and said in a kind voice " naruko how are you caring " naruko look up at her and said in a loud voice " I found him in the woods he look like he got pretty beat up so I tock him with me back to Town sines you are good with meds". The woman nodded and said as he got up " put him in the guest bedroom " naruko ran passed the woman and through a small hall way to a door. She opened it and laid me down on a soft bed. I look all around the room the walls a a lite green with dark blue trem. Their whes a small night stand next to the bed with a lamp on it a big dresser across the room with some blanket and a quilt folded on top of it. The women came in with a bowel of water and some rags she all sow had some ointment. She walk over to the bed and slowly sat down on the side next to my shoulder. She put the bowel and the rags on the night stand and look at me with big round dark brown eye's she tock a rag and put it in the water and rang it out over the bowel and whip my face she said in a soft voice " hi kiddo I'm hear to help OK my names iroka what you're name " I look at her and said "naruto" she look at me and smiled and said " that's a nice name do you live around hear" I said " no my parents died I have a demon in side me and they sailed it in side me " she put the in the water again and whipt my arm's. She look down at me and said " if some one did this to you or that you can live hear in are Town people hear don't care about the past we have people how have demon's in them to like that girl how brought you in she has one called the 6 tailed fox we all love her and no one judges her you can Dow the same". I look up at her. She had tan skin and a big White scar across her nose she had long bark brown hair in a high pony tail and big round dark brown eyes and lite pink lips. She patch me up and I sat in the bed win iroka left she got off the bed and kiss me on the head and pull the covers over me and said " good night naruto..." and he walk out of the room and crack the door open a little. I look at the ceiling for a few minutes and though chud I really stay in this small town with nice people how wodent judge me for my demon. I fell asleep waiting for tomorrow to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry but I though it mit tack to long with my oc naruko and her friends in one chapter so I'm skipping some time. So in this one is 5 years later so naruto is 11 and in team 7 with saskru and Sasuke and kakashi. So sorry. I did not drew my oc my friend did.

My oc create

Kiotsukatanna on

My profileo

Naruko885 on deviant

Naruto meet the girl how saved him her name is naruko. She showed him around her smallTown and he meet her friends. He really like the Town and the people but he loved the leaf to so he wint back but in secret go back ever week or so.

In the leaf naruto is 11...

Naruto jumpe tree to tree as he ran through the Forest. He primes naruko he come to see her last time he whes their sense he had a small thing to dow with team 7. As he ran he heard a small stick snap from behind him he stop and look back to see nothing but bushes and trees he trend back around and keep running. As he got close to the Town the ground began to shack he look up with a sad face and stop at the bearer of the Town. He put his hand on the bearer and it opened a small opening and he walk-in to find the hole Town scheming and yelling. The small buildings where on fire and some small battle where going on in the street's with some of the town ninja's and some other that he never here seen before. The next thing he know the "hokogioy" how they called him how is the leader of the town is in front of him. His name is trokno he walk up to naruto with blood on his shirt he look at naruto and said "naruto i know you're village duse not no of are bing hear but we need help we don't know how this people got through are bearer but their destroying are village please naruto" naruto nodded and ran out the bearer.

Sasuke point of v

God stopid ass naruto is late again. Me and saskru sat on a small benth in the park and kakashi leaned on a tree reading his little orange book. As we waited saskru keep going on and on about how stopid he whes and how strong I whes I get so tired of all this girl's raving about me they won't shut up and leave me alone. A minuet later I see a orange and yellow blob run in to the woods I got up spritzing saskru and she jumped up and said " what's wrong Sasuke" I look over at kakashi and said " I think I see naruto going through the Forest" kakashi put his book in his pocket and said " OK let go" and walk over to the Forest and me and saskru followed him. We ran through the Forest and we final got close to him. As we got behind him saskru step on a stick and it snap and naruto stopped I look at her and tackled her in to the bushes I look threw the bushes to see naruto terned around and keep running. I look at her with a piss look and she said " sorry Sasuke" I got up and keep flowing naruto. We stop as naruto stop he put his hand out and it glowed and a small hole opened and he walk through it. I walk over to kakashi and said " what is naruto doing " kakashi look at me and shuck his head and said " no I don't now were that hole goes but i will be talking to naruto about it "

We wait for naruto to come out. A few minutes later naruto comes running out of the hole and kakashi jumped in front of him and he smash his face in to his chest. Kakashi said " naruto were did you go" naruto look up with panic on his happy face and said " no time sinsa I need to talk to the hokoga fast" and he ran past kakashi to the hokoga tower.

Naruto ran to Granny. He ran in to her room and said " Granny I need you're help more like a village needs you're help please Granny " she look up from her paper work and got up from her chair and put her hands on her hips and said " OK naruto but are they a threat to the leaf" naruto look up at her and said " no but they need help quick" she nodded ad said " I will get all the the available teams" he nodded and walk out of her room to see kakashi and saskru and me sit their. He walk over to us and kakashi said " so tell us were you where" naruto look at us and tolled us what happen.

Later on...

All of the teams came including the sand silblings. shikamaru team whes their rock Lee team kiba team gaara team even iruka whes their. Granny talked to them. They all came out of the room and Granny said " naruto go tack them to the village now" naruto nodded and they all walk out of the hokoga tower and back to the woods. They got back to the spot and naruto put his hand out and opened the hole and they all walk through.

Naruto point of v

As we walk in through the hole the village whes still fighting with the unknow ninjas. Out of the smock iroka walk out and over to me she had a big blood stain socking through her blue dress on her stomach and she had cuts all over her face and blood dripet from the corner of her mouth. She walk over to me and put her hand on her shoulder and she said" naruto you have to hear and find naruko and sakae naruko seal is all most broke and sakae clan eyes are out but naruto please save them" and she cough up a pool of blood in front of her she hanged her head down and fell to her knees and I held her up. I look over to iruka and said " iruka can you please help my friend iroka please" he nodded and pick her up and laid her on the ground and put her hands on her stomach and a green glow flooded from his hands and in to iroka. He put her on his shoulder and said " naruto is there a safe place so she can recover" I look at him and said " the big tower over their go their that's were the leader of the village lives it safe their" Iruka nodded and ran to the tower. I look back at every one and said " we need to find my friend naruko and sakae " and I ran down one of the street's

Rock Lee point of v

Me and neji where called in to go with naruto. We ran down one of the streets win a green blob came flying through the air and rite in to the side of a building and putting a hole in to the building. A girl in a green jump suit and Orange leg wormers came out of the hole. She had black hair a little over her shoulders and black eye's she had bandages covering her hands up to her elbow. A ninja came at her and she kick and punch at lignite speed and the ninja fell dead on the ground. And a girl in a white shirt and bandages from her wrists to her elbow she had black pants on and had black hair to her back and lavender white eyes she walk over to the other girl and they ran of down the street. The girl in the green jump suit whes so pretty.

Neji point of v

For ones I didn't ignore a girl. She had the most cutest eye's ever. Lite pale lavender white.

Kiba point of

Me shino and akmrue ran down the street as a yell got us it yelled " 2 head dog!" A small white puppy ran from around a corner and it changed in to 2 dogs a ninja jumped from a roof to and the dogs ran at it dragging the ninja down. A girl in gray jack with fur on the top around her neck and at the bottom around her hips she have black pants on. She had short little bit Spicky brown hair she had brown eeye's and small fangs coming from her mouth and she had to long red triangle going down her cheeks. She had a pair of wolf fang era rings dangling from her ears and a wolf fang neckles. She yelled " good arkona come girl" the small dog bark and ran over to her and jumped on her shoulder. Than a storm of butterfly's came up to her and a made a girl. She had on a gray and lite green long jack that when to her knees and gray pants on under the jack. She had a hood on but you cud see big black sun glass on. Long black hair swept out of the hood. She ugstide her glass and look at the other girl and said " come kinu we have people to see" the girl named kinu wined" ohh shio " the girl shio walk down the street and the girl kinu sweat droped and she ran after her yelling " what up shio".

Shino point of v

The girl with the hood interestedd me. She had my bugs buzzing under my skin trying to get me to go over their and talk to her but I didn't maybe I shud have.

Shikamaru point of v

Me and choji walk not run down the street to troublesome to run when 3 ninjas came out from the top of some roofs. Subtly they all froze and a long shadow from under their feet and the shadow flowed in to a dark ally from the corner of a building. A whisper said " shadow reap jes so completed" a girl walk out of the ally and in to the street. She had brown black hair in a short pony tail and black eye's with where have opened have closed she had a fish net shirt under a white t-shirt under a slaves less green jack with mean pockets. She had a pair of gray pants on to with fish net stocking on under neth. A other girl came out and be came giant and smash the other ninjas all at the same time. She got to normal size she walk over to the other girl how now put her her arms over her head and closed her eyes. She had long brown hair down to her knees with a red ribbon tied around her head as a head band. She were a red shirt with red pants with some armer on her arms and legs and chest that had a clan simbel on the front of the chest armer. She said " come on shizuru we have to go " the other girl side and said " how troublesome... let's go chiyo" and they walk down the rode.

Choji point of v

The girl chiyo whes so pretty to bad even if I see her again she'd never go out with me I'm to fat like ino said.

Kankuro point of v

Me and gaara ran down the street as some ninja came at us but before I chud get crow from off my back sand came out of know were and rapt around them and swishy and blood whent every where. I look back at gaara and said " thanks gaara" but as I look at gaara shock whes rithen on his face I said "what" he look back at me and said in his deep voice" that whes not me" I look around to see a girl with long red hair to her back and had black eye liner around her eye's like gaara and had a tattoo on her head in red that said kind and she had a gored on her back that had words all over it that said things like death , sad,mourn,life,love. She had aqmren eye's to. A girl in a black cat suit with a clan sine on the front came out from behind her. She had a black cat suit on with a hat that had things on it that look like cat era's and hide her hair. She had brown eyes and she had black paint strip's all over her face. She look down at the other girl and put her hand on her shoulder and said " I think we are not wanted hear gakke we better go" the girl gakke put her head down and said in a deep voice " kaoruko you no you do not mack it whether we leave or not you're luck that I didn't snap you're tiny little neck,I say when we leave so let's go" an the girl kaoruko pulled back her hand and tock a step back and she did a creep out smile with a creep out chuckle and her Sweet drop as the other girl walk away. She snap out of her dase and frantically ran down the street yelling " wait gakke ".

Gaara point of v

That girl gakke made me wonder...I'm the only one that can control sand...many she has a demon in her to.


	3. names and parings

Naruto=Naruko

Sasuke=sakae

Rock Lee=Lee Lee

kiba=kinu

Shino=Shio

Choji=Chiyo

Shikamaru=shizuru

Neji=najijko

Kankuro=kaoruko

Gaara=gakke

Sai=sodo

Kakashi=katsuko

Guy=giy

Iruka=iroka

Name=naruko

Gender=female

Birthday=July 16

Age=11

Blood= O-

Fav colors=1 Orange,2 white, 3 black.

Fav food=instant ramon in a cup but hates wait for it to finish.

Demon= 3 wing pentatonix

Life time rival=sakae

Looks= she is tall around 5,7 around 102, has long yellow hair most of the time in two pony tails but some times let it out. She has big dark blue eye's and she has a ADD life stile and is kind to every body she meets. She is all ways smiling. She wares a black and Orange jacket with her clan logo on the shoulder. She wares Orange sweat pants with a black strip going up the side and she wares lite blue ninja sandals. she has a seal on her stomach sealing the 3 wing pentatonix in side her body. Boob size CXX

Name=sakae

Gender = female

Birthday=July 16

Age=11

Blood=O-

Fav colors= 1 dark blue, 2 black, 3 white.

Fav food= fine with in thing.

Life time rival= naruko

Looks= she is tall around 5,7 around 105.00P. She has black hair kind of look like Sasuke hair but has a hide bun in the back that has hair going down like it whed if it whes in a pony tail. She has black eye's but is angry or decides to she can make them tern red and go in to her clan eye's but by doing this she look like she is crying blood out of her eye's. Sakae is cool and some call her emo but if she get to know you she is much warmer to you. She wares white arm warmers with dark blue buckles on them and she wares a dark blue shirt with a large choler that hides her neck. She wares bash shorts with a few pockets on them and she whares dark blue ninja sandals. She also has a seal on her shoulder keeping her from unlocking her full clan eye's. Boob size DXX

Name=Lee lee

Gender=female

Birthday=september 28

Age=11

Blood=AB-

Fav colors=1 green,2 Orange,3 black.

Fav food= dingo

Life time rival=none

Looks= she is 5,6 around 99,00P. She has a little bit over shoulder black wavy hair with is all ways down. She has black eyes. She wares a green jump suit with Orange leg warmers and has white bandages covering her handes up to her elbows and she wares lite blue ninja is kind and all ways look to help some one in need even if it hearts her self. She can only do hand to hand combat. Boob size CXX

Name=kinu

Gender =female

Birthday= June 13

Age=12

Blood=AA+

Fav colors= 1 red,2 gray,3 brown.

Fav food= only meat.

Life time rival= none

Looks= she is around 5,5 and 107,00P. She has short spiky brown hair and brown eyes an sharp teeth. She wares a gray jacket with brown fur around her neck and around the bottom to. She has 2 long red triangles going down both cheeks. She wares gray pants that go down to her ankles and have black strips going down the sides. She wares a wolf fang neckles and wolf fang ere rings. She is calm and some times vary hipper but know when to be quiet. She loves wolves and dog's that is what her clan is made of. Boob size DXX

Name=shio

Gender= female

Birthday=december 15

Age=12

Blood=AB-

Fav colors=1 gray,2 lite green,3 black.

Fav food= fine with anything.

Life time rival= none

Looks= she is 5,6 around 101,00P. She has long black hair that goes down to her butt. No one know what her eye color is. She wares a lite green jacket that goes down to her knees and covers her face and head. She wares gray pants and lack goggles over her eye's and she wares black leather high heel boots. She is vary quite and only speak when she feels like it. She has bugs under her skin that come out when she tells them to and can attack when she wonts them to. Boob size DXX

Name=chiyo

Gender=female

Birthday= October 2

Age=11

Blood=BB+

Fav colors= 1red,2 silver,3 brown.

Fav food= chip evey thing that is good to eat.

Life time rival=inoko

Looks= she is 5,5 a little curvey for her age at 120,00P. She has long brown hair that go to her knees and dark green eye's. She wares a red shirt and pants with silver armer over her clothes with her clan logo on it. She is kind but don't call her fat or she will go nuts. She loves food and is all ways eating even when people call her fat she still eat all of her food and never go on a diet. Boob size DXX

Name=shizuru

Gender=female

Birthday=December 18

Age=12

Blood=AB-

Fav colors= 1 dark green,2 lite green,3 gray.

Fav food= fruit .

Life time rival= none

Looks= she stands at 5,7 around 109,00P. She has black brown hair in a spiky pony tail and she has lite green eye's. She wares a fish net shirt under a white tank top with a dark green chest high jacket with her clan logo on the shoulder in lite green. She were a gray short skirt with fish net stockings with green high heel boots. She is really lazy and is all ways tacking naps and looking at he clouds. She can be heard saying " troublesome... pfufffff ". Boob size CXXX

Name=najijko

Gender=female

Birthday= November 23

Age=11

Blood=O-

Fav colors=1 lavender, 2 white, 3 gray.

Fav food= secretly she love sweets.

Life time rival= none

Looks= she is 5,6 and 100,00P. She has back high black hair with is all ways down and she has white lavender eye's with no pupils. She wares a white shirt with 3 belts from the chest to her waist with gray buckles. She wares gray pants with lite blue ninja sandals. She is vary cooled to people she does not like and is a little nicer to people she does like but is still vary quite. Boob size CXX.

Name=kaoruko

Gender=female

Birthday= June 19

Age=12

Blood=O+

Fav colors= 1black, 2 yellow, 3 purple.

Fav food= fish

Life time rival= none

Looks= she is 5,7 around 112,00P. She has shoulder high brown hair but keeps it under a black hat that look like it has cat ere's. She has dark brown eye's. She wares a black cat suit with her clan logo on the front with a black hat that look like it has cat eres on it. She all sow wares black leather high heel boots and wares black fingles gluoves and she wares purple mack up stripes all over her face. Boob size CXX

Name=gakke

Gender=female

Birthday= July 18

Age=11

Blood=O+

Fav colors= 1 black,2 red,3 brown.

Fav food= she said she kill me if I ask.

Demon= 2 tail Bobcat

Life time rival= naruko

Looks= she is 5,1 short and 98,00P. She has red hair down to her waist and some falls over her left eyes with both of her eye's are the same color as gaara eye's. She has a tattoo on her forehead that menes kind and she has black circles over her eye's so it look like she wares black eyeliner but she dissent sleep from her demon. She wares a black shirt under a large brown strap that keeps her large gored on her back that cares her sand. She wares black pants and lite blue ninja sandals. She is vary cold to every one but naruko and at her age if some one piss her of she will kill gest for the fun of

Name=sodo

Gender=female

Birthday=November 11

Age=11

Blood=AA+

Fav colors= called me lose.

Fav food= said I whes a fag so I punch her in the face.

Life time rival= none

Looks= she is 5,6 around 100,00P. She has short black hair and lite pink eye's . She wares a short black skirt with a gray shirt with a chest high black and red jacket. She is vary open with her those and is not afraid of the back lash. Boob size CXX

Name=katsuko

Gender= female

Birthday=November 24

Age=25

Blood=BB-

Fav colors= 1 lite blue,2 lite green,3 silver.

Fav food= fine with in thing.

Life time rival= giy

Looks=she is 5,9 and around 116,00P. She has long silver hair down to her knees and she has one gray eye the other a clan eye she hides under a dark blue mask. She wares a dark blue shirt under a green jacket and a pair of gray pants and lite blue ninja sandals. She is a vary chilled out person and is more powerful then she showes. She love her romantic novels and can be seen read whel in battle to show her skill. Boob size DXX

Name=giy

Gender= female

Birthday= september 28

Age=25

Blood=AA+

Fav colors= 1dark green,2 lite green,3 Orange.

Fav food= nice restraint food.

Life time rival=katsuko

Looks= she is 5,9 and 118,00P. She has a little bit over her shoulder wavy black hair and she has black eyes. She wares a green jump suit with Orange leg warmers and white bandages covering her hand up to her elbow. She is all about youth and being young.

Name=iroka

Gender= female

Birthday= december 5

Age=23

Blood=AB-

Fav colors=1 lite blue,2 dark blue,3 brown.

Fav food=nice food.

Life time rival= none

Looks= she isThatcher short for her age at 5,1 and 99,00P. She has long brown hair in a pony tail that go down to her butt. She has gold drown eye's and a large white scare over her nose bridge. Her skin is a Carmel brown. She wares a long dark blue dress that go down to her knees and she wares brown slip on shoes. She is vary kind and helps people how needs help.


End file.
